Short n' Loud
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: This is a collection of scenes featuring characters from the show. Rated T to be safe. Further details will be posted within.


**So this is something I thought up a long time ago. Back just as Season 2 for the Loud House was beginning. This is just a collection of scenes that pop into my head while I'm thinking up what I want to do with my other stories. But I just cannot find places for any of them that wouldn't feel like I'd be diverting from the plot. Or they just wouldn't be long enough for a one-shot. And just because I know people will be wanting to send in requests, I want to just put this out there now...I am sorry, but NO REQUESTS PLEASE. I only plan to work on this when I find myself stuck while working on another idea. Just as a way to try and keep my imagination working and hopefully get back into whatever I may be writing at the time. I may change my mind about that down the road, but for now I'm all set. Also, I would just like to say now that the scenes, as well as the chapters for that matter, will be inconsistent lengthwise. So expect to see updates which may not be as long as this or perhaps even much longer. It all comes down to what I think of doing.**

 **Short n' Loud**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story.

 **-Round One-**

Lola stepped out of her bedroom, a cross look on her face. Her brother was laying idly on his bed, playing a hand held video game and looking as though he was barely even interested in it. Lisa was also present, scribbling down notes in a composition notebook as she left the bathroom. Lola turned towards her younger sibling as she passed by.

"Is my pink princess towel in there? I can't find it." Lola said.

"I saw no such thing while I was in the lavatory." Lisa replied. "Perhaps Lori is in possession of your towel. She is currently tending to the household's collective laundry."

"No, it just got washed yesterday. It was in my room and now I can't find it anywhere!"

"Can't find what anywhere?" Asked Lana, who had just come up the stairs.

"My princess towel!" Lola exclaimed. "It's gone!"

"Oh, do you mean that pink, frilly thing? Yeah, I know where that is. I borrowed it." Lana said.

"You what?!" Lola snapped. "Why did you take it without asking?!"

"Dad forgot to take Charles out this morning before he went to work. And Charles ended up peeing on the kitchen floor. So I cleaned it up." Lana explained.

"YOU. USED. MY. TOWEL?!"

"Uh-oh."

Lola prepared to lunge at her twin, pure rage burning in her eyes. Both Lana and Lisa backed away from the enraged blonde. Lana doing so out of fear and Lisa because her common sense told her to keep a good distance between herself and Lola, even when she wasn't the target of the girl's anger. But just before Lola could get her hands on Lana, Lincoln interfered.

"Hold on just one second, you two." He said, stepping up to them. "I have something I want to say."

"What?!" Lola snapped.

Lincoln raised his hand up in the air, gaining the attention of his three younger sisters. They looked up at him in curiosity, Lola's anger diminishing as she raised an eyebrow at him. In the next moment, Lincoln swung his hand downward.

"Round one: Fight!"

Lana and Lisa continued to look at their brother in confusion. Lola however didn't miss a beat. She pounced onto her twin, her anger returning full force. Lana began to fight back and the two rolled around the hall, slapping each other, grabbing at each other's hair and name calling like there was no tomorrow. Lincoln watched them, Lisa stepping over and joining at his side.

"Why in the world did you encourage them?" She asked.

Lincoln shrugged. "I was bored. Betcha a chocolate bar that Lola wins!"

Lisa scoffed. "Please, my data on the twins shows that Lana is due for a victory. So I'll see your chocolate bar and raise you on pack of bubble gum."

"Deal."

 **\- Checkmate(?)-**

A crowd had gathered in the food court of the Royal Woods Mall. A chess match was taking place between a human and a highly advanced computer, programmed by some of the finest minds at M.I.T. The machine had even proven a nearly impossible challenge for seasoned chess-masters. But it was no master that faced the impressive machine at the moment. It was a kind-hearted, fair-haired young maiden. One Leni Loud sat opposite of the computer, a chess board and its pieces between them. The platinum blonde millenial looked over the many pieces on her side of the board before reaching out to pick one of them up.

"Like, what's this horsey looking thing?" Leni asked.

 _[That is a knight.]_ The computer replied.

"Can I move it here?" Leni asked, moving the knight clear across the board, knocking over a few of the computer's pieces and placing it on the space where the king had previously been standing.

 _[No.]_ The computer flatly replied.

"King me!" Leni stated, a touch of triumph in her voice.

 _[There is no 'king me' in chess.]_ The computer said, almost sounding annoyed.

"Um, hello? Then why is one of the pieces called the 'king'? You might want to learn more about this game, Mr. Robot."

The computer began to emit smoke and sparks as it struggled to process the not-so-sound logic. The malfunctioning became worse as the seconds passed, several members of the audience gasping in shock. Leni however was oblivious to this despite it happening right in front of her. She was far more interested in the chess pieces.

"Wow, you know, these would totes make cute earrings!" She exclaimed, picking up the bishops on her side of the board and holding them up to her earlobes.

The computer crashed, unable to withstand it any longer. A final plume of smoke erupted from it as it died. Leni looked at the broken machine and blinked. Then she shrugged and got up from her seat.

"Is anyone, like, up for Parcheesi?"

 **\- A LuSam Moment: My Crusty T-shirt is Not Gross! -**

The house on 1216 Franklin Avenue was infamous for the noise any passerby might hear throughout the course of an average Saturday. Most of the noise was contained within the walls of two-story abode, save for any caused by the children at play out in the yard or in the garage. In fact, it was more often the noise from the garage that caught the attention of any in the nearby vicinity than anything else that could be heard within a two block radius. And the noise would be better described as a continuous din, mainly consisting of musical notes of the Rock n' Roll variety. Namely, it was an assortment of sweet Rock music being played by the one and only, Luna Loud.

Normally, Luna would play solo until her fingers were too sore to keep the music going. But today she was expecting a second person to join her in her favorite activity. She had invited over her girlfriend, Sam, for an afternoon jam session. It would be the first time since they had their official first date the previous week and Luna was ecstatic. In honor of the special occasion, she was wearing her new favorite t-shirt. The Mick Swagger shirt that she had won recently in an online auction. It seemed appropriate considering that they'd both be rocking as hard as they could in just a short while. Especially so since Luna was planning on having them play her top five favorite Mick Swagger songs.

Luna checked her watch and smiled widely. Sam would be over any minute now. She was feeling so psyched up that she could hardly contain herself. Even though their relationship was still only just beginning, she was confident that things were going really well for them. They had so much in common it was hard for them not to find something to talk about. The hour that they had spent at that cozy little cafe that Saturday afternoon had been nearly nonstop back and forth conversation about pretty much anything and everything that they could think of. They had been so enrapt with what the other was saying that they had completely forgotten about their coffees, allowing the tepid beverages to go cold. It was only when their check came that they realized it and the two shared a good laugh about it.

The sound of a car pulling up caught Luna's attention. A light blue sedan had come to a stop at the end of the driveway. The passenger's side door opened and Sam stepped out, carrying a large instrument case with her. Then she shut the door and waved to the driver, most likely one of her parents if Luna were to guess, she couldn't really see who else was in the car.

Sam waved to her parent as they drove off and she began walking down to the garage. Luna went to meet her halfway, a warm, fuzzy feeling filling her at the sight of the other girl. As she got closer, she opened her arms to greet Sam with a hug. But Sam suddenly stopped and looked at Luna with a questioning glance.

"Uh, Lunes? I think you grabbed something out of your dirty laundry by mistake. That t-shirt looks like it's already been worn... for a _long_ time."

"You got that right!" Luna said with a touch of pride. "This is a the t-shirt that Mick wore every night of his Mild Horses tour. Check it, you can still see his pit-stains!"

"No offense, but that's pretty gross."

"Dude, my shirt is _not_ gross!" Luna calmly defended. "It's a testament to all the time and sweat Mick has put into his career! What I am wearing is a piece of Rock n' Roll history here! Any diehard fan would understand. Can you really tell me that you wouldn't do the same if you had an old t-shirt from one of your favorite rockers?"

Sam thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Hard to say. It's not like I can just get one."

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because..." Sam began with a playful smirk. "It's a little too early in our relationship for us to be wearing each other's clothes, don't you think?"

Luna's cheeks turned bright pink. Sam let out a small laugh at the sight and earned a frown from Luna in return. It took a moment for Sam to stop smiling at the other girl's reaction. She couldn't help it, she just looked so cute! But she knew that she should cut back on the teasing. With ten siblings, Luna probably already had her fair share of it.

"Do you really mean that?" Luna asked, catching Sam a bit off guard.

"What? The clothing thing?" Sam asked. "Well, sure. If you want to do that when we get that far, if we get that far, then I'm down for it."

"No, not that. The other thing. That bit where you said that I'm one of your favorite rockers." Luna said. "Did you really mean that?"

"Lunes. I got some news for you." Sam said. "You aren't just one of my favorite rockers, you are one of my favorite musicians. Period. You've got so much passion and energy that it's practically impossible not to like you. And don't even get me started on all the instruments that you play. You have some serious talent."

Luna's cheeks flushed again. She smiled at her girlfriend for a moment and then scratched the back of her head.

"Sooo...how long until we can start using petnames with each other?" The brunette asked.

Sam shook her head, giving the other teen a smug grin. "We've only been on one date so far, Dude. That stuff can wait a bit. But for now..." She knelt down to open up the case holding her Bass. The instrument was the same shade of blue as the streak in her hair and was relatively old, but still in great condition. Sam pulled the strap over her head, placing one hand on the instrument's neck and then facing Luna again. "I came here to play. So let's play!"

 **Here's a little scene that is related to the 'Cirque du Loud' story I did.**

 **-Cold Blooded-**

Lana peeked into Lisa's room. The door had been open so that was a sign that the brilliant girl wasn't busy at the moment. At least not too busy anyways. But Lana could clearly see her handling a test tube and a beaker with who knew what inside of them. She would have to wait until Lisa was done with them. The last time she bugged Lisa while she was mixing chemicals, it had resulted in an explosion which Lana had been caught in. And the experience had been no fun at all. She didn't understand how her little sister could put up with them and keep working again later on, knowing it could happen again. It must've been a scientist thing.

A minute passed by and Lisa set down her lab equipment. Lana moved in and tapped Lisa on the shoulder before the younger girl had a chance to pick up anything else. Lisa jumped a little bit and turned to face her sister, one hand clutching her chest. Once she saw who it was and had a moment to regain her composure, Lisa gave Lana a dirty look.

"Please refrain from repeating that again in the future! I do not enjoy being startled when I am in the middle of my work! Or being startled at all for that matter!"

"Sorry." Lana said. "But it wasn't on purpose! And at least I didn't do it when you were actually doing your science stuff!"

"A fair point." Lisa admitted, adjusting her glasses. "Now, to what do I owe your unexpected visit? Do you require assistance with homework, perhaps?"

Lana shook her head. "Nope. I wanted to know if I could borrow something."

"I see. And just which of my possessions do you have interest in obtaining?"

"Your magic wand." Lana answered.

"I beg your pardon?" Lisa asked in a rare moment of confusion. "I have no such thing among my belongings."

"Uh, yeah you do." Lana replied. "From when we did that circus to help Luan raise money for the hospital, remember? You used it on El Diablo and it made him freeze in place! It was really cool!"

"Oh! Yes, I do recall that now." Lisa said, her eyes widening in realization. "Just a moment please."

Lisa walked over to her closet and opened the door. She took a moment to search through a tote towards the side and then turned to face Lana again with the wand in hand. Lana smiled widely and reached out to take it from her younger sister. Once she had it in hand, Lisa turned to her desk and opened the bottom drawer which contained several file folders. Lisa looked through them until she located one in particular and removed it from it's place between the others.

"Now, you'll want to look over this before attempting to use the wand." She instructed, handing the file over to Lana as well. "And do keep in mind that it is only effective against cold blooded animals."

"That's all I need it for." Lana said, turning to rush back to her room. "Thanks sis!"

"You are most welcome."

Lana crossed the hallway and entered her own room. She hopped up onto her bed and opened the file that Lisa had given her. However, she couldn't even get a full sentence into what the genius had written down before she found herself confused. Not only did Lisa use a ton of big words, there was also the problem that her hand writing looked really weird. It was all squiggly and the letters were all linked together like one big curvy line. Lana couldn't make heads or tails of the darn thing!

 _'Well, I'm sure it can't be too hard to use.'_ Lana thought. _'Lisa made it look easy enough, so I shouldn't have any trouble.'_

Tossing the file aside, Lana took another look at the wand. It seemed pretty ordinary at first glance. But the item was so much more than it appeared. The way Lisa had used it to make El Diablo freeze in place that day had been proof of that. And now, Lana had it to use as she saw fit. Even if she only got to have it for a little while, she had the perfect use for the device.

"Lana, have you seen my tiara?"

Lana grinned. She turned to face her twin as she entered their bedroom. It was like this had been planned out. Her target was in the room, practically within reach. Lana had to put in a bit of effort to keep herself from chuckling at the thought of what she was about to do. She turned to face her sister, hiding the wand behind her back.

"Nope. Haven't seen it." She said, making eye contact with Lola. "More importantly, I don't care."

Lola frowned at Lana. "Rude! Work on your manners, Lana!"

"Says the girl who shovels down cupcakes like a total pig."

"What was that?" Lola asked, narrowing her eyes. "I don't think you of all people have any right to criticize me for eating like a pig!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not getting chubby like one." Lana countered.

A shocked gasp escaped Lola, her eyes going wide. Once the blow had sunk in however, she clenched her gloved hands into tight fists and snarled at the other girl. Her face started to turn pink, which then flared fully into a scarlet before deepening into a vibrant crimson. Her blue eyes narrowed to pin points and she readied herself to unleash a tirade on her twin. But Lana acted quickly and whipped out the wand from behind her back, rapping Lola on the crown of her head.

"OW!" Lola whined, reaching up to cover the sore spot with her hands. "What was that for?!"

Lana's cocky smile fell. She looked at the wand and then back to her twin, not understanding what had gone wrong. Lola should've been frozen in place like a statue. But instead she was now glaring even more furiously than before. Lana gave it a second try, striking Lola in the same spot as the first time, only harder.

"OWWW! What is wrong with you?!" Lola spat.

"Huh, that's weird." Lana muttered, ignoring her livid twin. "Why isn't it working?"

Lola's hand suddenly flew out and snatched the wand from Lana. She raised it up over her head, a look in her eyes that promised a violent action was soon to come.

"Let me give it a try. I think I'll use it to make you disappear!"

Lana braced herself for the oncoming strike to her noggin. However, she soon found that the blow was never to land. Lola had stopped in place, the wand still held up high in her hand. For a moment, Lana had thought that Lisa's device had worked. But then she saw that Lola was slowly starting to smile. And it was a wicked smile too.

"Or..." The pageant princess said, turning slowly to her vanity. "I could use some of my own magic to turn my little toad of a twin into my mirror image. There's enough room here for two pretty princesses."

"I think I would rather disappear." Lana replied. "Here, allow me."

The dirty twin ran from the room, leaving Lola with nothing but the dust she left in her wake. Lola wrinkled her nose at the cloud of filth that filled the space where her sister had been previously standing. Fortunately for her it was mostly on Lana's side of the room, so she didn't have to worry about it too much. For now she was more interested in the wand that Lana had tried to use on her. From what she could tell it wasn't anything that either she or Lana owned. Although it could have been something that Lana had just gotten recently.

"Well I guess it's mine now." Lola said to herself, taking a seat on her bed and looking more closely at her acquisition. "Hey, what's this?"

Lola peered more closely at the wand. There seemed to be some kind of little button built into it, the feature almost unnoticeable. She stared at it for a moment longer and then gave into her curiosity and pushed it. A fine mist suddenly sprayed out of it and Lola wound up breathing it in, unable to stop herself in time. A tingly sensation ran through her body and then Lola felt herself stiffening all over. It got to the point where she couldn't move anything and she was stuck on her bed, still as a statue.

Nearly a full minute passed and Lola was still stuck on her bed, unable to even bat her eyelashes. She could still breath alright, but that only did to much to do away with the fear she was currently experiencing. Her only hope was that someone would find her and fix whatever was wrong with her. And she really hoped it would be soon.

The sound of shuffling footsteps drew near and a small shadow could be seen from where she was seated. Lola tried to call out, but no noise at all passed her lips. Luckily whoever it was didn't need to hear her as they entered the bedroom a moment later. She was as good as saved.

"Lana, I almost forgot to...hello, what have we here?" Came the curious voice of Lisa. "Fascinating."

The second youngest of the Loud children approached Lola and began to look over the girl's predicament. She made short work of figuring out just what had happened when she spied the wand she had lent to Lana. But that only served to peak further curiosity within the confines of her powerful mind.

"This is quite the unprecedented ." Lisa noted. "And one which will require extensive studying."

Lisa took a moment to think over the possibilities. Not to mention the opportunity she stumbled upon, now that Lola was incapable of doing anything aside of breathing. It was enough to make a devious smile come to the four year old's face.

"Lola, if I may have permission to perform a series of tests on your person, please say nothing."

No matter how badly she wanted to, Lola could make no noise. Or even give Lisa a well deserved dirty look. This only made Lisa's smile grow wider.

"Splendid!" Lisa said, taking hold of her older sister and beginning to drag her out of the room. "But worry not, elder sister. This should take no longer than five to six hours, so let's get started."

 **-Bathroom Alternatives I-**

Lynn wasn't surprised to find a long line to the bathroom. It was a daily thing in the Loud House. She didn't even mind that she was, as was more often her luck, stuck waiting near the back of the line. She really had to pee, but she could hold it in long enough to get her turn. In the meantime she could entertain herself by bouncing her tennis ball off of the wall.

A few minutes passed by and the bathroom door slowly creaked open. Lori peeked out from inside of the bathroom, her siblings taking notice. Lincoln, who was next in line, perked up and stepped forward.

"Finally! It took you long enough!" He said, reaching for the door.

"Hold your horses, Lincoln." Lori said, keeping a firm grip on the door handle from her side. "It's not your turn yet. Lana, come over here please. I need your help with something."

Lana, who was situated between Lucy and Lola behind their big brother, stepped over to see what it was that Lori wanted. Lori opened the door enough to let the little plumber through. The door was then closed again and not even five seconds afterwards the other Loud children all gathered around it, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Did you clog the toilet, sis?" They heard Lana ask from inside.

"I most certainly did not!" Lori replied, sounding just a bit outraged. "The stupid thing is literally not working! Take a look for yourself!"

"Huh...that's weird. Give me a sec, I think I might know what the problem is."

For the next few minutes all that could be heard was the sound of Lana working on the toilet. When Lana stepped back out into the hall with Lori, she was scratching her head. She looked to their other siblings and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, the toilet is definitely out of order." She said.

"So Lori _did_ clog it." Lynn noted.

"I _DID NOT_!" Lori snapped.

"Then what's wrong with the toilet?" Luan asked.

Lana shrugged. "Hard to say exactly what the problem is. But the bowl isn't filling with water. The tank is empty too. And there's no water coming out of the sink when I turned the faucet on. There might not be any running water in the house as far as I know."

"So does that mean we can't use the bathroom at all?" Lincoln asked.

"For now, yeah." Lana said. "Until this problem is fixed, looks like we have no bathroom at all."

The group of siblings groaned. Some of them who really had to go felt their urges growing harder to resist. Lynn for one felt like she was going to burst. She began thinking of a way to solve her problem, even if it meant stooping to a desperate measure.

"Oh, wait!" The jock said, suddenly remembering something. "Lana, you still have ol' sloshy, right? Cuz I call dibs!"

"Sorry sis." Lana said. "But I don't have ol' sloshy anymore. _Someone_ made me get rid of it!"

"Uh, yeah." Lola said. "Because it was gross!"

"You're gross!" Lana countered. "And not the good kind of gross either!"

Lynn let out a strained groan, feeling she was at her limit. "Dang it! I can't hold it in forever! I'll just go in the back yard!"

She bolted down the stairs, eager to finally relieve herself. But she barely got to the bottom when she discovered that she had a follower. Or to be more precise, a pursuer.

"Oh no you don't!" Lana exclaimed, tackling Lynn. "That's _my_ territory!"

The two tumbled across the floor, Lynn getting pinned beneath the younger girl. Lynn got ready to retaliate, but the two were suddenly separated. Lana struggled as Lori picked her up and set her down away from Lynn.

"Enough you two!" Lori said. "I've got a better idea. We'll go down to the Burpin' Burger. Whoever needs to go can use their bathroom and we'll also get some food while we're there. Sound like a plan?"

The next thing Lori knew, all of her younger siblings were rushing past her and out the front door. The moved so quickly that it ended up causing Lori to spin in place, dizzying her just a little bit.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

After regaining her balance she went to follow the others. But then she noticed that not all of her sisters had left just yet. Lynn was still inside of the house. In fact, she was heading back up the stairs.

"Hey, aren't you going to come along with us?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. I will." Lynn said, a red tint on her cheeks. "But first I need to change my shorts."

 **Well, that's it for now. Not entirely sure when I'll do the next part for this collection I'm making up, but I will try to work on it whenever I find myself with writer's block. And again, I'm sorry, but NO REQUESTS PLEASE! Should I find myself in need of any, I'll mention it at the beginning of one of the chapters. But for now I have a lot of notes for this should I need them.**


End file.
